unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
This Article is about the Story Characters in Unison League. For the Gear Type, see Character. Characters are individuals who appear and play roles in the Story of Unison League. __TOC__ =Characters= Main Story Characters The Player The Player is the main character of the game. The player is of the human race and is the newest recruit of the Master Guild. The player learned the art of combat from a young age, born at a time where Monsters came out from the sacred lands 20 years ago and have been terrorizing the world of Granvia ever since. WIP Filo Filo, also known by her full name Fillius, is a member of the Master Guild and a distant blood relative of the Player, looking after the player for five years. She achieved her status as a legendary adventurer through her mastery of all Classes. She appears in the opening cinematic of the game alongside Ares. She left the Master Guild before the Player's enlistment to the Guild. Upon hearing about this, she decided to come back to the Guild. After completing their mission together with Lord Falsa, they spot a young girl heading to the woods, who they later discovered to be Princess Matrice of Haumaforte. While talking about suspicious characters appearing in the castle, Falsa informs them through a commstone that an attack at Capra Village was made. Filo and the player went to rescue the village, leaving the princess behind. After saving the village, Falsa informs them again about another attack; this time at Presidio Hold where the King and the Princess resides. These events lead the King to step down and appoint Matrice as the next ruler of Haumaforte. A month has passed since the incident, and after finishing requests and assisting Queen Matrice, Filo and the player were tasked by Lord Falsa to travel across Granvia to learn other cultures of the world. Arriving at Voleero Port, Filo realizes that Queen Matrice will also be joining on their journey as well and will become her bodyguard alongside the player, meeting with the leaders of Granvia's nations to solidify their diplomatic relations with them. Their first stop was to Regovas, home of the Brutel. There they met King Val, whom Filo used to spar with long ago. King Val asks for Filo's assistance at the shrine of the Great Spirit Undine. WIP File:App Logo-Unison League 002.png|App Logo featuring Filo File:Story Character-Filo 004 Render.png|During UniZOOn League File:Gear-Anniversary Limimin Render.png| File:Gear--C- Party Limimin Render.png| File:Unison League 2nd Anniversary Illustration 006.jpg|2nd Anniversary Illustration File:Unison League 2nd Anniversary Illustration 008.jpg|2nd Anniversary Illustration File:Gear-Filo 001 Unit (Yurudorashiru).png|Filo Unit in Yurudorashiru File:Gear-Filo and Limimin 001 Unit (Yurudorashiru).png|Filo and Limimin Unit in Yurudorashiru File:Gear-Filo and Limimin 002 Unit (Yurudorashiru).png|Filo and Limimin Unit in Yurudorashiru Falsa Lord Falsa is the Leader of the Master Guild, and later an Advisor to Queen Matrice. Formerly a footsoldier of the United Force, he became its lone human survivor during one of their missions to defend against the flooding of Monsters. WIP File:Story Character-Falsa 004 Render.png|During UniZOOn League File:Gear-Anniversary Limimin Render.png| File:Gear--C- Party Limimin Render.png| File:Unison League 2nd Anniversary Illustration 008.jpg|2nd Anniversary Illustration File:Gear-Falsa 001 Unit (Yurudorashiru).png|Falsa Unit in Yurudorashiru File:Gear-Falsa 002 Unit (Yurudorashiru).png|Falsa Unit in Yurudorashiru File:Gear-Falsa 003 Unit (Yurudorashiru).png|Falsa Unit in Yurudorashiru Nimey Nimey WIP A month passing since the Haumaforte incident, she tells the Player and Filo about a request from Queen Matrice. WIP File:Story Character-Nimey 006 Render.png|During UniZOOn League File:Gear-Anniversary Limimin Render.png| File:Gear--C- Party Limimin Render.png| File:Unison League 2nd Anniversary Illustration 008.jpg|2nd Anniversary Illustration Matrice Queen Matrice is the former Princess of Haumaforte and the eldest daughter of King Legado. She became the Queen and the nation's 12th ruler after her father stepped down. She is first found by the Player and Filo in the woods shortly after completing their mission; making her way to her pet Limimin living in there. She tells the two about suspicious characters visiting the castle and claiming to be representatives of Rigiida. She was then left behind by the two to rescue a Village being attacked by Monsters. After the village was saved and another attack on Presidio Hold where her father, King Legado, were defended by the two, she was later found asleep with her pet Limimin in the makeshift shelter she made for it. Because of all the loss of men and damages done to the castle, the King stepped down and appointed Matrice as the new Queen of Haumaforte. WIP File:Unison League 2nd Anniversary Illustration 008.jpg|2nd Anniversary Illustration Val Leo King Val Leo is the King of the Brutel people. King Val is first met by the Player in the desert region of Regovas, sparring with the player before he introduces himself. He then asks for the player's and Filo's assistance at the shrine of the Great Spirit Undine. He then leads a party to investigate an area near their temple to Ignis Raja. File:Gear-Val Leo Render.png| Ciello (?) Ciello WIP Ares This Article is about the Character. For the Monster Gear, see Ares (Gear). Ares WIP. He appears in the opening cinematic of the game alongside Filo. WIP File:App Logo-Unison League 004.png|App Logo featuring Ares File:Unison League Artwork 001.png|Unison League Artwork File:Unison League 3rd Anniversary Illustration 004.jpg|3rd Anniversary Illustration Luca Luca WIP File:App Logo-Unison League 006.png|App Logo featuring Luca File:Unison League Artwork 001.png|Unison League Artwork File:Which Limimin do you prefer?-Team Babymin.png|During Which Limimin do you prefer? File:Unison League 2nd Anniversary Illustration 008.jpg|2nd Anniversary Illustration File:App Logo-Unison League 001 (ID).png|App Logo featuring Luca (Indonesian Version) Mariel Mariel WIP Tistino Tistino WIP File:Unison League 2nd Anniversary Illustration 008.jpg|2nd Anniversary Illustration File:App Logo-Unison League 001 (KR).png|App Logo featuring Tistino (Korean Version) Shupel Shupel WIP Alsa Alsa, initially known as the Masked Man WIP Airi Airi, also known by her full name Airi Afra Segen [Source], is the current head of Rigiida in Granvia. WIP File:App Logo-Unison League 008.png|App Logo featuring Airi File:Unison League Artwork 001.png|Unison League Artwork File:Which Limimin do you prefer?-Team Infantmin.png|During Which Limimin do you prefer? File:Unison League 3rd Anniversary Illustration 013.jpg|3rd Anniversary Illustration File:Stamp 040 Icon.png|Stamp With Limimin File:Stamp 049 Icon.png|Stamp With Limimin File:LINE-Official Unison League Vol.3 001 Sticker.png|Official LINE sticker Karm Karm WIP File:Unison League Artwork 001.png|Unison League Artwork Rista Rista Feleva WIP Chicory Chicory WIP Rene (?) Rene WIP Theo Theo Lester or Theo WIP Emma Emma WIP Limimins Main article: 'Limimin'' '''Limimins are a species of Monsters in Unison League that appears in various kinds, types, and forms. They appear in everywhere in the game; from the game's stories and events as Characters, to being usable in-game Gear, Furniture or Items. Great Spirits Main article: 'Characters/Great Spirits'' '''Great Spirits are characters that play a role in the worlds of Granvia and Cegeris in Unison League. File:Unison Attack-Ignis Raja Cut in.png File:Unison Attack-Undine Cut in.png File:Unison Attack-Veluda Cut in.png File:Unison Attack-Ahura Mazda Cut in.png File:Unison Attack-Izanami Cut in.png File:Unison Attack-Kronos Cut in.png File:Unison Attack-Fortuna Cut in.png Events and Story Quests Characters Gigantes Gigantes WIP Limimin Main Article: 'Limimin'' Nihal '''Nihal WIP